


Your Parents' Grave

by viovette



Category: Lockwood & Co. - Jonathan Stroud
Genre: Confessions, F/M, Feelings, First Kiss, im sorry if its bad lol, uhh this is my first fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:36:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21659164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viovette/pseuds/viovette
Summary: Lucy and Lockwood head out for a little walk in the evening. Lucy and Lockwood discuss their friendship, and Lucy ends up with a little more than she bargained for.Set after The Empty Grave
Relationships: Lucy Carlyle/Anthony Lockwood
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	Your Parents' Grave

The sun was beginning to set and the ghost lamps were flickering on. Everyone else was either inside or hurrying inside, eager to avoid the night but not us. Tonight, we weren't on a case. No, Lockwood and I had a different location in mind. We were heading out for a walk.

The journey to the cemetery was a short and silent one. Lockwood hopped over the stone wall gracefully. I had a harder time getting over but still made it, and with significantly less swearing than the last time. I followed Lockwood down the winding path until it opened onto a neat plot of land with two headstones. One large one inscribed with the names Celia and Donald Lockwood, and a slightly smaller one with name Jessica Lockwood carved into it.

Lockwood and I took a seat on the fallen headstone nearby.

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, allowing myself to fully relax for the first time in what seemed like days.

"Wow, I can't believe it's over." I sighed. "We finally know the truth. I feel like everything’s changed, and yet the rest of the world goes on like nothing even happened." I glanced at Lockwood but there was no response. He had a pensive expression on his face and his gaze was fixed on the large headstone in front of him.

It seemed that he was not in the mood for talking, but I didn't particularly mind this. His company was enough. It is always reassuring having Lockwood by my side. He made every situation more manageable, whether it be fighting a Visitor or telling George it's his turn to do the laundry.

We sat together like this for a few minutes. I let out another sigh at the dull ache beginning to set into my body. With all the adrenaline gone, it finally had a chance to process the events of the past few days. I gently rested my head on Lockwood’s shoulder. I felt him tense under me.

“Is this ok?” I asked softly.

“Yes.” Lockwood’s voice was barely a whisper. He loudly cleared his throat. “I, uh, saw that you have the necklace on. It suits you.”

My hand reached for the golden chain around my neck. “It’s beautiful. Thank you for giving it to me.”

“There’s no need to thank me. I couldn’t imagine myself giving it to anyone else.”

My face reddened at this, remembering what Lockwood had said about it. How his father had given it to his mother as a symbol of his undying devotion. My blush deepened to deep red.

“Luce, there’s something I want to ask you. Something important.”

“What? Is everything ok?” I sat up quickly, my embarrassment turning to worry. He sounded nervous.

“I was wondering, um…” he trailed off, his mouth opening and closing as if he were struggling to find the right words. He took a breath. “Well, I was just wondering what you thought of me.”

I laughed, laying back onto the headstone. “Is that all? Well, you’re smart and charming. You’re a very talented leader and fighter. And you’re extremely handsome, I must say.”

“That’s not quite what I meant Luce.”

I glance at him. He is looking at his feet quite intently and cheeks are a light pink. He scratched the back of his neck.

“I wanted to know if you liked me.”

“Of course I do! Why else would I have lived in your house for so long?”

Lockwood let out a weak laugh. “You’re killing me Lucy,” he muttered under his breath.

“What?” I said, starting to realise where this was going.

“Oh… you’re really going to make me say it.” He took a breath.

There was a pause.

“Ok then. I like you Lucy. As in _like_ like you. And I have for ages. And all this time I hoped you would notice and say something, but you never did. And now I’m tired of waiting for you. So, tell me, do you like me back?”

I sat there, shocked. Of all the things to happen in front of your friend’s parents grave, this is certainly not one you would expect.

“Lucy please say something.”

“I don’t know what to say.”

He let out another small laugh. “That’s just about what I expected.” He made a move to stand up.

“No! Don’t go!” I grabbed onto his wrist. “Please stay.”

He slowly sat back down, but he did not meet my desperate eyes.

“Lockwood, I’m sorry-”

He stood up before I finished my sentence. “That’s alright Luce,” he said in an overly cheery tone. “Didn’t expect you to feel the same way so- ”

“Jesus, you must be the most oblivious person I’ve ever met! Stop jumping to conclusions and listen to me for God’s sake!”

His eyes widened and he stood looking at me, waiting for me to talk.

“I was going to say that I’m sorry for being a coward. Ever since our journey under the cape together I was sure, but I chose to push those thoughts aside. So, I’m sorry for never telling you how I felt. For never saying that I liked you. A lot.” I buried my face in my hands, feeling overcome with emotion. “I wish I had have said it sooner,” I whispered, more to myself than to Lockwood.

“Hey,” Lockwood knelt down in front of me. I looked up at him. “Hey Luce, don’t beat yourself up.”

I felt my eyes begin to water.

“No no no, please don’t cry,” he whispered slightly panicked. “Come here.” He sat back down on the headstone and hugged me tightly. I wrapped my arms around him and rested my forehead on his chest and let out a quiet sob. Lockwood rubbed my back softly, trying his best to soothe me. After a few minutes, I felt I had regained my composure enough to look at him. Eyes still watering, I said, “Lockwood you know what would make me feel better?”

“What Luce?”

“A kiss.”

His eyes darted to my lips. I closed my eyes and then felt Lockwood’s lips pressing against my own. He pulled back immediately, almost as if he had been shocked. I moved towards him, capturing his lips in another kiss. This time he did not pull back. His hands moved to my waist and he deepened the kiss. I let out a small hum and put my hands on the back of his neck, keeping him close. We shortly pulled apart, both gasping for air.

“Wow,” I breathed. “That was amazing.”

Lockwood grinned at me, and his eyes had a sparkle in them I had never noticed before. “I can’t tell you how glad I am that I get to do that all the time.”

I grinned back at him. I felt the happiest I had been in a long time. The only evidence left behind of my breakdown was Lockwood’s tear-stained shirt.

“Me too.” I grabbed his hand and squeezed it. “I really want to kiss you again, but I don’t think in front of your parents’ grave is the best spot. Shall we go back to the house?”

Lockwood laughed and pulled me to my feet. Together we walked back down the path, fingers still intertwined.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my sad attempt at writing some much needed locklyle fanfic for this practically dead fandom. i hope yall liked it? :)


End file.
